graduation school
by cuteknight101
Summary: usagi is a witch and is going to a finishing school but has to take special classes whats this big power?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl called Usagi tsmino was about to leave to go to a finishing school for talented witches in North America. She had shy blue eyes and long blonde hair that reached her ankles even when it was up in its usual style witch was two buns with pony tails coming down from them.

She was about 5, 6 tall and was wearing a knee length white sundress that had short sleeves and pink roses on it.

"Honey be careful" her mother inuko said

"I will mum"

"Don't go near any boys" her dad kuriko said

"Yes dad"

"You're only fifth teen" her mum said in between sobs

"I know mum"

"Be careful" her dad said

"I will besides I have Luna with me so don't worry"

"Ok I guess you have to go" kuriko said

"Why did you have to leave tonight" her mother asked

"Because it's a full moon out and their aren't any clouds out so its clear"

"Okay honey"

"Yer I love you mum, dad and brat" she said referring to her little brother shingo

"You're so grown up" her dad said

"I know come on Luna" she shouted to her guardian cat Luna she was black and had a crescent moon on her forehead

"ok lets go" she said getting on her broom in the way you would sit side saddle on a horse and Luna sat on her lap she had a yellow backpack and a radio tied to the front of the broom.

"remember your stuff has been moved there" her mother told her

"yes mum I love you" she said before taking of to the south

"luna do you think you could turn the radio on for me?"

"ok now I'm an air hostess" she said turning on the radio which played soaring by Sydney forest

My heart is ready to beat

I can feel the air underneath my feet

I'm gonna jump over the moon

Hands in the air

waving up like a balloon

im free as a bird

lost in the stars

and waving down to earth

don't know where im gonna land

but you gotta wobble

before you stand

im soaring

all alone

and on my own

im soaring

and I know my heart will lead me home

just look in my eyes

cant you see im not the same today

I can see further now

Stepped of the edge

Im making my own way

I don't where im gonna land

But you gotta wobble

Before you stand

Im soaring

All alone

And on my own

Im soaring

And I know my heart will lead me home

And I know that i

Am gonna touch the sky

Im soaring

All alone

And on my own

Im soaring

And I know my heart will lead me home

On the moon

And on my own

Im soaring

All alone

And on my own

Im soaring

All alone

And on my own

Im soaring

As the song was playing luna sat back on usagis lap and feel asleep when usagi started singing along about an hour later usagi spotted the school it was a very old looking castle it was at the top of a cliff that went strieght down into the sea witch was strangely calm she guessed it was from witch craft she saw lots and lots of people on brooms flying around and decided to wake luna up who was still sleeping on her lap.

"Luna wake up"

"Why?"

"Were here"

"Really?"

"Really"

"ok" she said opening her eyes and sitting up

"Wow"

"I know"

"Its big hopefully it will be great"

"come on lets go" i said before begin to fly towards the front door she noticed that lots of people were staring at her and stopped what they were doing. all The girls glaring and the boys drooling because of her beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um hello" Usagi said to the recepconist who was talking to three boys one had black hair and blue eyes, one had brown hair and purple eyes, and the other had silver hair and green eyes. They all turned to her when she spoke. The recepconist smiled at her softly.

"Let me guess you are Usagi" she said causing the guys to turn all of they're attention to her making her cheeks flush slightly.

"Urm actually I am" she said smiling back

"These three will be you're roommates"

"What but they're guys"

"I'm afraid we put roommates in power wise"

"Are they that bad?" Usagi asked innocently

"My, my you have not changed a bit have you?" a warm voice followed by a chuckle said from behind them. Standing behind them was a tall dark haired guy with practically black eyes the guy looked about 18, 19.

"Hello kukai" Usagi said quietly looking down at her feet

"It's good to see you again Usagi" he said warmly smiling down at her strangely enough Usagi started blushing even more and shifting from one foot to the other.

"How have you been?" she asked quietly still slightly flushed in the cheeks

"I've been good how are you?"

"I'm good"

"Your room mates are the most powerful not weakest" he stated causing her eyes to widen

"I don't understand" she replied confusion apparent in her voice and her expression

"Your very powerful Usagi even if you don't realize it" he replied moving his face closer to hers, making her blush even stronger

"No I'm not" she said turning an even deeper shade of red which anyone who looked at her face would think was impossible

"You will never admit about being powerful" he said sighing

"That's because I only admit to the truth" she replied giving him a warm smile

"Well I have to go help father"

"Being the principal's son must be hard for you"

"Yer but I'm used to it" he said suddenly turning his attention away from Usagi and onto the guys

"Seiya, yaten, taiki look after her or I will kill you" he said looking at them each individually as he said they're names a very dark look in they're eyes

"Are those your names?" Usagi asked oblivious to the mood

"Yer" seiya said slowly shocked beyond words about her not noticing the evil in kukais eyes

"Why don't you show her to her room guys?" kukai said

"Of Corse this way miss?" taiki asked

"Usagi"

"And your last name?"

"Tsmino but I prefer Usagi but some people call me bunny or moon" she asked not paying attention to the goings on

"Okay Usagi-san this way"

"San not Chan" she replied casually walking in the direction he had pointed in

"She's a strange girl" taiki murmured to himself

"You don't know the hold of it" kukai said patting him on the on the back and walking of into the opposite direction laughing to himself


End file.
